Decisions of a Broken Choir
by jollyrancher6250
Summary: Kakashi is the director of one of the most prestigious choirs in Konoha.  However, he has many other suspicious jobs that his choir doesn't know about... What will happen to the choir when he disappears? Read to find out! SasuSaku, NaruHina,etc R&R!
1. Introduction :

Kakashi raised his arms and counted out the beat with his hands. Waving his arms in the proper fashion as is expected of a choir director, he motioned to the sopranos. They sang for four measures, then he brought in the altos and tenors. After four more measures, he brought the basses in, listened to their harmonies, and then cut them off.

"That was good choir." He said. "Alto's work on your pitch just a little, and Ino, pay attention so you don't come in late next time."

Ino gave him a nervous smile and nodded. She had been talking to TenTen quietly, telling her about a new store next Ichiraku's.

Kakashi ended choir practice for the day, and Sakura stood and sighed.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" She turned to see Naruto prancing toward her with a gigantic grin on his face. "Everyone is going to Ichiraku's! You want to come?" he asked excitedly.

She smiled, "Sure Naruto."


	2. Ichiraku's

Sakura followed Naruto out of the choir loft. They were in a chapel, as this was where they practiced. This was the church that all of them were members of and the preacher let them practice here, for which they were thankful for.

She saw Sasuke standing up ahead holding the door that led out of the church open for her and Naruto. "Thank you Sasuke," she said as she passed.

"Hn." He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. Then she glanced around. "Hey Sakura, you can ride with me and teme!" Naruto said grinning.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said. He uncrossed his arms and got in the vehicle, followed by Sakura who sat in the back with Hinata.

Once they arrived, all of them piled out and into Ichiraku's. As they were eating, Sakura took this opportunity to think. She, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, TenTen, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Gaara, Temari, as well as Sai were all members of Kakashi's choir. And all of them were equally talented. The best girls were most likely herself and Ino. The best male singers were Sasuke and (believe it or not) Naruto.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ino and Shikamaru who had started fighting again. One problem. Ino was on her left and Shikamaru was on her right. In a booth. And she was in the middle. Of course. She sweatdropped.

"You're such a lazy ass!" Ino said angrily.

"You're too troublesome to bother with!" he countered.

"Then why do you even bother with me!?" She exclaimed.

"Well maybe because I happen to like you, and if you weren't always so hung up on Sasuke you would know that!" He yelled. Everything froze.

…3

…2

…1

and…

"Huh?" Ino said stupidly.

Everything went back to normal, and Sakura sensing her presence wasn't needed inched from out between them and moved to the other side of the booth in between Sasuke and Naruto.

She watched as Shikamaru suddenly sweatdropped and got extremely nervous. "Uh – uh… uh well um… you see it's like… uh…" His voice faded out and his cheeks turned extremely red, as did Ino's.

Then Choji came over and Ino glanced at Shikamaru, whispered something in his ear. His eyes grew wide at first, then he nodded and Ino moved over to let Choji sit down. The rest of the time passed cheerily with Ino and Sakura having fun laughing at Sasuke and Naruto being idiots… etc.

Later Sasuke drove Naruto and Sakura home. Once Sakura was dropped off she went inside and nearly collapsed on her bed. She was worn out easily these days for some reason. Then she quietly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Sasuke and the Early Practice

The next morning, Sakura dragged herself out of bed and sleepily trudged into the kitchen. She reached for her coffee pot to find it already hot and full of coffee. Thinking nothing of it, she poured herself some coffee and turned around. She saw Sasuke sitting at the island in her kitchen and wearily managed a tired "Morning Sasuke."

"…" (Sasuke)

"Wait….. SASUKE??!?" Suddenly wide awake she rounded on the black haired man and stared in shock. She shook her head, "what are you doing in my house?!" She exclaimed.

"Hn."

Sighing she said, "Well at least I know it's actually you and not an imposter."

He showed a hint of a smirk and took her coffee from her hand. "Hey, that's mine!" she said irritatedly.

"I just want a sip," he answered, before doing so and handing her back the cup. She growled indignantly, and said, "Well I'm about to make some breakfast, do you want anything?"

"Sure" he answered.

"…."

"What?"

"Such as..?"

"Oh! Just whatever you're having"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay" Getting out her frying pan, she cracked three eggs into it then while they were cooking she said, "Sasuke will butter four pieces of bread for me please?" He did so, and gave them to her. She dropped them into the toaster and got out some bacon, stuck it in the microwave, and took the eggs off the stove. She put one on a plate and two on the other. Then she added two pieces of toast each, followed by bacon. She handed Sasuke the plate with two eggs on it and said, "here you go."

"Thanks" he said, wide eyed. The food looked really good. 

Once they had finished eating, Sakura began to interrogate Sasuke.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're at my house so early in the morning?"

He smirked. "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes. Again. "Come on Sasuke, you don't just randomly get up in the morning and say to yourself 'Hm. I think I'll BREAK INTO SAKURA'S HOUSE AND SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF HER'… Do you?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Unfortunately no. I came to tell you that Kakashi wants us at practice today at 8:30" he said. Sakura's face fell. It was already seven thirty! She barely had an hour to get ready!!

"UCHIHA SASUKE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" She raged as she half dashed to her room. "I'VE GOTTA GET READY SO WAIT FOR ME!!" She called. Tearing her clothes off, she jumped into the shower, washed her hair and body and sat there for a few mintues. Getting out, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked back into her room. Pulling on her robe, she began to blow dry her hair and put on her make up. Sasuke walked in just as she was applying the base. "You know you could knock first." She stated. She picked up her powder and smoothed it on.

"Well that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" He said smirking. He walked over to her mirror and leaned on the wall by her.

He looked up at her, then glanced down at her make up. Just as she was picking up her green eye shadow he said, "Wait." She stopped.

"What?"

He picked up a rose colored eye shadow. "Wear this one." He said handing it to her.

She looked at him strangely, "Why…?"

"Because I like it"

"…."

"Please?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine." She said.

"Hn." He said. She thought she caught a hint of a smile on his face as he turned around to leave. "I'm waiting in the living room."

"Okay." She answered. As the door closed behind him, she checked her make up in the mirror. "Hmmm… Not too bad." She said to herself as she inspected the pink eye shadow. She smiled and walked out of the room, then called Sasuke to the hallway.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go!" She yelled.

He strolled into the room with his hands in his pockets, and said, "I'm gonna go start my car; you get your stuff ready and meet me outside."

"Okay"


	4. The Solo and the Kiss

They got in the car and Sasuke took off for the church. 

"Oh, Sasuke, why are we having practice so early today?" Sakura asked. The thought just occurred to her that this is unusual.

"Because Kakashi says he has somewhere 'important' to be, whatever the hell that means," he answered. "He refuses to state where though."

"Oh…" she trailed off. Turning her eyes to the window, she gazed at the thin layer of frozen morning dew shimmering on the grass as the whisked by. She loved winter time. It was her favorite time of year, because everyone was so cheerful and happy, and she always got to see her family at Christmas time. Just thinking about it made her smile.

"Don't you just love the winter Sasuke?" She said happily. He didn't answer, so she continued. "I do. It's my favorite season! There's Christmas, and New Year's, and everyone is so excited and happy… I love Christmas," she sighed.

"Hn."

She scowled, "You know you could give me a more definitive answer,"

"I could. But then I wouldn't get to see your funny little scowl when you get mad at me," he said smirking.

"Humph." She sat and pouted until they reached the church. Getting out of Sasuke's car, she reached in and grabbed her purse, then turned around, just as Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, and Ino arrived in Naruto's SUV. Don't ask why he has one, because no one knows exactly _what_ he keeps in it… Or wants to I'm sure.

They all made their way inside and sat down in the choir loft. There were four pews and then against the wall there was one more pew. In front of the first Pew was a small "wall" I guess you could call it, to put Hymnals and Bibles. Kakashi stood in front of this wall at his music stand and watched his students file in. The order went (from the first pew back) from the sopranos: Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, then on the same row were TenTen and Temari, who were altos (or altoids… whichever you prefer ) then on the end was Karin (who was an alto). Sakura couldn't stand that girl. As a matter of fact, most of them couldn't, but she had very good pitch control, so Kakashi kept her in. Then there were the tenors. From left to right it was Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee, who were seated on the second pew. Lastly, the basses, from left to right were, Neji, Gaara, Choji, Shino, and Sai. And that was his choir, as well as Kurenai, who was their pianist. He has some more pending girls that he wanted to bring in soon, but he could let them know that later.

He called for their attention, "Okay everybody let's get started!" He said loudly.

They all quieted down and he instructed them to bring out their books. (I know that real choirs don't sing the songs I'm putting in, but I'll explain later) We're going to sing a new one today. Keep Holding On, which should be on page 43 in the orange book. I've arranged the soloists to be Sakura and Ino. Sakura's back up will be Karin, and Ino's will be TenTen. Okay you've all heard this song correct? All of them nodded.

Sakura's heart jolted. She loved this song! And she gets to sing it! And with Ino! Her best friend! She was ecstatic!

"Okay. So let's dive right in, shall we?" Kakashi started up the CD player with the tracks on it. "OH wait, I probably should tell you who are singing what, ha ha." He said.

"Okay Sakura, first verse, Ino second verse, unison harmonies on both first choruses, Sakura you'll be doing the higher harmonies, and you two can decide who sings the bridge I really don't care, and on the last chorus, the whole choir comes in unison." He said. "Everybody got that? Good." He smiled. "Kurenai, can you play the tenor and bass pitches please?" She did so and then they went right into the song. Everything went smoothly all the way through the entire song.

Kakashi smoothly cut them all off. "Very good everyone! Well, it looks like I'm running late, so I'll be going now, practice is over for today" He grinned and poofed off in a pop of smoke. 

Everyone began to pile out of the choir loft and Sakura went up to Sasuke. "Can you give me a ride home?" She asked.

He looked at her, "Yeah, but I have some errands to run first… Do you mind coming?"

She shook her head, "Okay then let's go" he said. They walked out and hopped into Sasuke's black car.

They stopped by the grocery store and Sakura stayed in the car while Sasuke went in to get some "things" as to which he didn't specify. The next stop was a jewelry store.

"Sakura, come on" he said as he was getting out. Puzzled, she got out of the car and followed him inside.

He went to the glass counter and pointed to something inside, "What do you think about that ring?" he asked.

She looked at where he indicated and gasped. It was gorgeous! It was gold with a deep purple gem in the shape of a diamond in the center with a small diamond on either side. Then the metal of the ring was worked half-way around the heart on the top and bottom.

"That's gorgeous Sasuke!" she said.

"Hn. Good." He said. He then called the cashier over and bought it. Sakura got excited at this point. After all, with a ring that pretty, she had to know who it was going to.

"Who's it for?!" She said excitedly.

He smirked, "Hn, you'll see come Christmas" he said.

"But Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke!!" She whined, "why can't you tell me nooooooooooooooooow?!" She begged all the way to the car and once in the car, all the way to her house.

"Please?"

"No."

"….Pretty please?"

"No."

"…….Pretty pretty pretty please with lots of sugar and stuff on top?"

"No!"

"Awww, come on Sasuke! PLEASE!"

"NO!" he said.

"but I just wanna know who the lucky girl is… After all a ring that ahem, exquisite, doesn't just go to anybody…! Come oooooooon, please??! Who am I gonna te-" She was cut off as she felt lips on hers. Her eyes widened in shock. When he pulled back, all she could do was sit there wide eyed.

Finally she woke up… And got mad. Really mad. "SASUKE WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!"

"Cuz you wouldn't shut up!" he grunted.

She crossed her arms, turned her nose up, and pouted. "Stupid loser Sasuke. All I wanted was to know who the stupid ring was gonna go to. Humph."

He rolled his eyes, "We're at your house. You can get away from 'stupid loser Sasuke' now" he said smirking.

"Humph. Well. Thank you for taking me home. But don't think I won't find out who that ring is going to! Just you wait and see!" She stomped into her house and closed the door behind her with a loud slam. "But that kiss did feel kinda good…" she whispered to herself once she was inside.


End file.
